


Special Skills

by ahunmaster



Series: Fantasy AU [24]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blow Jobs, Elves, F!Tailgate - Freeform, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Ogres, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Past minor character death, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate is more talented in the bedroom than Cyclonus thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Skills

 

Cyclonus had retired to his chambers for the day.  His work composing his next concert had been going slow, so without any other appointments, he could return to his room to have some privacy.

 

But unknown to others, he wouldn't be alone.

 

"Hah... You are... quite... good at this, Miss Tailgate."

 

The elf woman on her knees in front of him pulled her mouth off his cock to look up at him.  "I am?"

 

"Indeed.  It's been some time," he caught his breath before reaching to push a white lock out of her eyes, "But none of the women I had relations with as a young ogre were anything like you."

 

"Oh..." Tailgate blushed.  "M-My husband... my late husband liked it."

 

"He asked you to do this often?"

 

She looked away, as if thinking of her answer.

 

"My apologies."  Cyclonus turned her head back to face him.  "I shouldn't have said that."

 

"N-No, it's-"

 

"I know," he smiled softly.  "But still, I shouldn't."

 

A small blush came over Tailgate's cheeks.

 

"Can..."

 

"Yes Tailgate?"

 

"Can I... continue?"

 

Cyclonus nodded, guiding Tailgate back to his cock where she slowly sucked him back in.

 

The ogre's head leaned back as he hummed in content.  It was sometime after she started to take him deeper that he spoke again.

 

"When you're done, I will return the favor.  Such dedication deserves a reward.”

 

Tailgate humming around his cock was his only answer and the only one that matter.

 

END


End file.
